Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Pathology
This is the second chapter in Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat. Level 11 - Under Stress *Allison: So he's completely fine?! *Ruth: Looks like it... *Ruth: Most signs point towards a panic attack, but we're going to have to check hos blood work to be sure. *Ryan: Can I go see my mom? *Ruth: I'm sorry, Ryan, but we'll have to keep you here for observation. *Ruth goes to make blood vials. *Ruth: How are you handling the whole situation? *Allison: I... I just want to get back to work. *Ruth: I understand... *Ruth: What a coincidence that you'd be interning with me in pathology just as we need to run some blood work... *Allison: Yeah about that... Shouldn't there be dead bodies here? Or police reports? *Ruth: You're thinking of forensic or criminal pathology - this is clinical pathology... *Ruth: Which is basically a fancy word for: a lot of lab work related to blood, tissue and... other fluids. *Ruth: Can you make sure this one doesn't escape today? *Allison agrees, and Ruth leaves the lab. During the level *Allison keeps Ryan in for observation. After the level *Ruth enters the lab for computer rests. Ryan stands up. *Ruth gets results. *Ruth: You, young man, appear to be fine, so you're free to go... *Ryan: Finally! *Ryan: But not before I say this... *Ryan: Allison… My... I mean, our mom... She didn't even want to come here... *Ryan: No... that's not what I meant... *Ryan: ...There was just one option left, and we forced her to take it. *Ryan: She talks about you a lot... *Ryan: She really needs your help... *Ruth: Ryan… It's been a long day for everyone... *Ruth: Let's just give it a rest for now, okay? *Ryan leaves the lab. Challenge 6 - Watch Your Step! Allison cleans up the dangerous mess while helping the patients. Level 12 - Time to Work! *Allison enters the lab and uses the computer. *Ruth: Did you have a good rest? *Allison: Yes - and thanks for saving me yesterday... *Allison: My mom, my brother... I... I just couldn't... *Ruth: I know, dear, I know... *Ruth: Although, in my opinion, you should start thinking about what it is you want to do... *Ruth: 'Cause it's better to face thins head on, than to keep running from your problems. *Ruth: You're never know how much time you might have left with someone. *Ruth leaves the lab. During the level *Allison runs 5 vial tests for Ruth. After the level *Princess and Connor enter the lab. *Connor: I thought you could use a hug... *Allison and Connor gave a hug! *Connor: How are you doing? *Allison: I thought she'd come back to get to know me, Connor... *Allison: Instead my mom's just here because she needs something from me... *Allison: And now I'm just supposed to help her... I... I don't think I can. *Connor: Allison, you don't owe her anything... *Connor: There are people in this life that only take, and who betray your trust without even thinking. *Connor: Those people... You're better off without. *Connor: Then again, I don't know your mom... *Connor: I wish I could give you some real advice, Allison… *Allison: I'm just glad you're here. *Connor: And I'm not going anywhere... *Connor: ...unlike some other guy we know. Level 13 - More Paperwork *Allison: Yeah, we're really happy with the new microscope. *Allison: All the new machines Daniel provided are really great. *John: Yes, I'm so happy to have him back here, it feels like a family hospital again. *Victor and Mason are here! *Victor: Ah-hem... *John: I'll talk to you guys later... *John: Victor... *Victor: John... *John leaves the lab. *Victor: Okay, back to business. *Victor: I'm here to collect last year's files from the pharmacy, lab and pathology. *Ryan: The pharmacy... *Victor: Yes... and the lab, and pathology... this isn't that confusing, is it? *Mason: No, it isn't, dad. *Ruth: Err... yes... Sorry, Victor. We'll start getting them together immediately. *Ruth: Why don't you come back tomorrow evening... *Mason and Victor leave first, then Ruth watched. *Allison: Those files.. they... *Ruth: Yes, they could end Daniel's career... *Ruth: Stupid addict... *Allison: EX-addict… *Ruth: Still... This is Daniel's problem. He'll have to solve it himself. *Ruth: We still have to gather those files. *Ruth leaves the lab. During the level *Allison searches the files for Victor. After the level *Allison gets the files while Ruth enters the lab and looks. *Ruth disagrees on other files while Daniel is here. *Ruth hits Daniel's head! *Ruth: You dumb idiot! *And Ruth leaves the lab. *Daniel: What was that all about? *Allison: Victor asked us to gather all the pharmacy files from last year... *Allison: What are we going to do? *Daniel: Can you lie to him and buy us some time? *Allison: I'm not the best liar, but I can try... *Connor enters the lab. *Daniel: Oh, hey... Connor! I was just leaving. *Connor: What was that all about? *Allison: He as having some trouble with some of the new machines. *Allison: Really, Connor, it's nothing... Level 14 - No Promises *Allison looks at the files while Ryan goes to see Allison. *Ryan sits down and Allison comforts Ryan. *Ryan: Hey sis. *Allison: Bro. *They laugh. *Ryan: You know, we'll have to talk about it at some point... *Allison: I won't if you won't. *Ryan: She's getting worse and worse, Allison. *Allison takes a flashback. *Donald: She's getting worse and worse, Allison... *Allison touches the table. *Allison: Maybe she's just thinking about... things... *Donald: Allison… *Donald: If this keeps happening... you might have to come live with grandpa for a while. *Allison: NO! I want to live with mom! *Donald: But Allison... *Allison: She's fine! And I can take care of myself too! *Donald: Allison, you mom hasn't been fine ever since your dad passed away... *Mathilda: Allison… Donald... *Mathilda: Hey... I didn't hear you guys come in... *Allison: See! *Allison cries and gives her mom a hug! *Mathilda: What's going on here? *Mathilda: Allison? *Ryan: Allison? *Ryan: Can you at least take the kidney compatibility test? *Ryan: Allison, please? *Allison puts it away. *Allison: Let me think about it, okay? *Allison: I'm not making any promises. After the level *Allison takes the file and puts it away. *There are messages that Victor is going to see! *Victor: So, is this all the files? *Allison: Well, yes... *Victor: You sound unsure... *Allison: Well, I found that some... err… have gone missing... *Allison: They've probably just been misfiled... *Victor: Misfiled?! Isn't anything in this hospital in order?! *Connor enters the lab. *Victor: Now listen here! I need ALL the files to finish my audit. So YOU... *Connor takes the files and Victor takes them. *Connor: That looks like quite a lot of files to me, Victor. *Connor: How about you just go through those first... *Victor: I will be b- *Victor left with the files. *Allison goes to kiss Connor. *Allison: My hero! Saved me once again. *Connor: All in a day's work. *Connor: Allison… We do need to talk about something... *Connor: I feel stupid even saying this, but... It feels like there's something going on that you're not telling me about... *Connor: And yesterday, when I saw you talking to Daniel... Well... I was a tiny bit jealous... *Allison: Connor McCoy... Jealous.. *Allison: You can trust me, Connor, I'm with you. *Connor: I know you're with me, but we did get together while Daniel wasn't around... *Allison: You think the only reason we're together is because Daniel wasn't there? *Connor: Okay, you don't have to be mean. *Connor: I just wanted to be honest and tell you how I felt. *Connor: I can't bear the thought of losing you... *Connor: I love you, Allison… *Connor and Allison gave kisses. Level 15 - Are We a Match? *Ruth: If you wanted to hide these files, an almost empty cabinet might not be the best place. *Allison: Sorry... *Ruth: This time it was me who found them, but if I was Victor... *Allison: As soon as I've found a better place, I'll move them, Ruth. *Ruth: Aside from the files, I found the kidney compatibility test too... *Ruth: We could do the test today? I have everything we need. *Allison: I'm not sure if, Ruth... *Ruth: You could always do the test first, and decide what to do later. *Ruth: If the test says you're not compatible, you're worrying about nothing. *Allison: I can't argue with that topic. I guess I'm doing the test. *Ruth: Good! *Allison: Why is this so important to you, Ruth? *Ruth: It's just is, dear, it just is... *Ruth leaves the lav. During the level *Allison completes all test with Ruth. After the level *Ruth runs the vial test. Then Ruth gets the results. *Ruth: Well, it looks like you're a match for your mother... *Ryan enters the lab. *Ryan: YOU ARE! You're a match! *Allison: Ryan… *Ryan dances! *Allison: Ryan! *Allison: RYAN! *Allison: Ryan, this doesn't mean I'm going to do the transplant. *Ryan: WHAT?! *Allison: Your mom... My mom... There's a lot of history there... *Ryan: I DON'T CARE! *Ryan: I... I... can't be here right now... *Allison and Ruth take a deep breath after Ruth left the lab. Level 16 - Message on Wheels *The wheels roll a message to Allison. *Allison: Monster Drones?! *Connor enters the lab. *Connor: You looked like you could use a little cheering up! *Connor: If you want to do something else tonight, that's fine too. Like, I could cook, maybe... *Allison: Even though Connor McCoy's cooking sounds like an experience... *Allison: It can't be as good as MONSTER DRONES! *Connor: I'll pick you up at your place at eight. *Allison and Connor gave kisses. (They're afraid of seeing Daniel!) *Connor leave the lab. During the level *Allison collects every message. After the level *Daniel runs into the lab! *Daniel: ALLISON *Allison surprised! *Daniel: Victor is on his way here now with some interns, and he wants to go looking for the missing files himself! *Allison takes the files, and one file into the bin! *Allison: Maybe we should just burn the file... *Daniel: No, we can't. First of all, the sprinklers would go off, but... *Daniel: ...more importantly, this file contains more than just my indiscretion. *Allison: I guess I'll text Connor and say I won't be making our date... *Allison texts. *Allison: Sorry, Connor… Some work came up. *Allison: I'll be a little late, meet up after dinner? *Connor: Workaholic ;p *Connor: See you then! *Victor *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *Daniel leads Allison to escape this way! *Mason and Victor enter the lab to see. *Mason: They're not here... *Victor: I can see that... *Victor: So go find them, you moron! *Mason leaves the lab. Cutscene: Hallway Escape *Daniel and Allison are in the hall. *Daniel: Let's make sure we don't get seen by any doctors while we're moving this file. *Daniel and Allison run to the new wing. *Allison and Daniel hide in the plants! *Victor runs to see them. Then Victor goes to the right. *Allison and Daniel leave the plants and hide in the closet! *Mason goes to the closet and the files are not found. *Allison and Daniel go out of the closet and run to hide behind the plants! *Jenny Pope goes to find the files, but they're not found. *Finally, Allison and Daniel hide in the broom closet. They're afraid of Connor seeing them! *And then, Mason, Victor and Jenny are all seeing in the broom closet. *Daniel observes through the window. *Daniel: They aren't going away... *Allison: I guess we're stuck here. *Daniel looks through the window. *Daniel: Someone's coming! *Daniel hides the file into the box! Allison's scared! *Daniel: I've hidden the file, but what are we going to say? *Someone's near the door! *Daniel: Us being here... it's highly suspicious. *Allison thinks: Here goes nothing… *Allison takes a breath and kisses Daniel. Now that Allison kisses Daniel, Connor in the shadow opened the door and saw Allison cheated on him, with a wine delivery! *Connor turns on the light and dropped the wine! Now Allison's relationship with Connor is over! *Allison caught up in a love triangle! A heartbreak is on Allison, Connor goes to hallway. Level 17 - Heavy Heavy *Allison goes out of broom closet. *Allison: Connor, PLEASE! Listen, I know it's hard to believe... *Connor: Allison, I don't want to hear it. *Connor: Even if you were somehow magically able to explain why you were kissing... him... *Connor: You still kissed him twice... *Connor: That's not something that just happens if you're not interested in the guy. *Allison: Connor, please... *Connor: I'm done, Allison. *Connor: Don't forget to taste the wine, it was quite expensive... *Daniel goes to the broom closet door. *Connor leaves Allison, finalizing his break-up with Allison. Allison is heartbroken. *Daniel: I... I'm sorry... *Ruth: Oh... Honey... *Ruth: You just can't seem to catch a break, can you? *Allison: Well, I still have you! *Allison: And on top of that, I almost forget about my mom for a few seconds, so there's that. *Ruth: Still smiling... You're an amazing woman, you know that, right? *Ruth: After work, you're staying at my place, and we're eating some comfort food! *Allison: Deal! *Ruth leaves the lab. After the level *Ruth gets Allison to the girls' place. *Allison: Wow, Ruth... This place is huge! *Allison: The hospital must be paying you a pretty penny. *Ruth: Not nearly enough for what we go through each day... *Ruth: The food's getting cold - let's eat... *Ruth and Allison have a dinner. *Ruth: ...so now I just put Quinn's pills in these really hard to open bottles. *Allison: Thanks, Ruth. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. *Ruth: Oh no no - the guests don't clear the plates In this household. *Ruth takes the plates and washes the plates. *Allison scares the bowl and dropped the paper! Then Allison picks up the paper. *Ruth: Did you drop something, dea… *Allison: Ruth, these are eviction notices... *Allison: And this letter is about a psychiatric evaluation?! Challenge 9 - Emily's Canteen Challenge II Today is Emily's Toast Tornado. Emily adds a complimentary egg on a toast. Level 18 - Story Time *Ruth: Don't worry, it's not my psychiatric evaluation... *Ruth: About a year ago, my mom started slowly losing her mind. In our family that's just something that happens with old age. *Ruth: So I moved back into my old family home to take care of her. *Ruth takes a photo of her mother. *Ruth: My mom and I never were really close, but finally, we were really starting to connect. *Ruth: Her dementia actually made her softer. *Ruth and her mom are on the couch. *Ruth: Then one day I left for work, like I did every morning… *Ruth leaves to work and her mom sits on the armchair. *Ruth: In fact, I was pretty excited, because I was going to try out our new pathology room for the first time. *Then Ruth leaves for the work... *Ruth: Sooooo many tools, I can't wait to use them all!!! *Ruth runs the lab. During the level *Ruth recollects what happened during the day. *Meanwhile, Ruth's mom saw Ruth left the place. *Meanwhile, Ruth's mom goes on a walk to see tourists. *Meanwhile, Ruth's mom saw Nicky on the street. *Meanwhile, Ruth's mom takes Nicky with her. *And finally, Ruth's mom is with Nicky at her place. After the level *Ruth leave the lab. *Ruth's mom is in the place. *Ruth's mom: I'm telling you, officer, that is my daughter Ruth. *Ruth enters the place. *Ruth's mom: Ah, Ruth - tell him that's you, will you? *Ruth: Mom? What... What happened here?! *One lady visits. *"The lady has kidnapped my daughter, THAT"S WHAT HAPPENED!" *Nicky goes to her mother. *Nicky: MOM! *"That woman is a danger to society!" *Now returns to the present. *Ruth: And that's when she was placed in a psychiatric facility... *Allison: That's terrible... *Ruth: I know it's neither the time nor the place, but... *Ruth: ...that's why I care so much about you and your mom. You never know how much time you'll have together. *Allison: Would it be okay to talk about something else? *Ruth: Naturally, honey... *Ruth gives Allison a hug. Level 19 - Having a Bad Day *Daniel enters the lab. *Daniel: Again, I'm so sorry, Allison... *Allison: It's not your fault, Daniel. *Allison: With everything that's been going on, it's only fitting. *Allison: Victor trying to get you fired, the ever-looming files, my mom and brother going after my organs... *Allison: What's next? We burn this place to the ground? *Allison is happy seeing Daniel has lollipop. Allison goes to Daniel to comfort her. Ruth enters the lab. She gets the files, Daniel leaves and so does Ruth. After the level *Allison leaves the lab to go see Mathilda. First, Allison thinks and takes a deep breath. The door is locked. Allison goes back to lab. Level 20 - Decisions Have to be Made *Allison enters the lab. *Ryan sees Allison. *Rtuth: I'm sorry, Allison, this must seem like an ambush... *Ruth: But Ryan came to me, and I think you should listen to what he has to say. *Ruth pushes Ryan to get to Allison. *Ryan: I'm sorry I got so angry, Allison... *Ryan: ...but it's my mom. *Ryan: Without her, I'd be all alone. *Ryan: You're a doctor - you're here to save people, that's what you do. *Ryan: Now you have a chance to save my mom. *Ryan: And from what I hear, you do everything you can for all of your patients. *Ryan: Can't you just save her for me? *Ryan: Not for her, not for you, but for me? *Ryan: I need my mom, Allison. *Ryan cries, and Ryan and Allison give hug! *Allison: As long as we're clear I'm doing this for you... *Ryan moves! *Then Ryan and Ruth leave the lab. After the level; Post-chapter *Allison uses the computer and suddenly Quinn appears. *David: Are you ready, Allison? *Allison is the patient! Quinn sets up the IV drip bar. *David: The IV's connected. We'll take you to the operating system in a minute. *Allison: I don't know about this... *Allison: I've never been on this side of an operation before. *Daniel: Don't worry - you can do this, Allison. It's actually much easier than performing an operation. *Allison: Daniel? What are you doing here? *Daniel: I didn't want you to be alone before you went into surgery. *David: It's time to go! *Daniel: There is actually one more thing we need to talk about. *David: It's going to have to wait, we need to leave for the O.R. *David moves Allison to the surgery. *Daniel: OK. Don't worry - we'll talk after your surgery... *Daniel: Hopefully, I'll have found the files we hid by then. *Daniel: It's not like they could have walked off by themselves. *Jenny's in the surgery while Allison and Quinn enter the surgery. A surgeon is working. *Mathilda: Alli... *Quinn washes his hands. *Mathilda: Okay, You don't want to talk... I get it. *Jenny sets the anesthetics for Mathilda and puts oxygen! *Quinn sets anesthetics for Allison! *Jenny goes to set computer. *Mathilda: Alli…? Do you even remember the fire? *Allison: The fire? *Quinn puts the oxygen to Allison. Jenny finished setting up. *David: You should start feeling drowsy right about now. *Jenny gets the surgeon tools. *Allison: There... There was a fire... *Allison takes a look at flashback. Cutscene: House Fire Mathilda has food for Allison. *Mathilda: Moved up two ballet classes! *Mathilda: Guess you're more like your mom than you thought. *Mathilda: What did I ever do to deserve such an awesome kid! *Allison: I'm just here for the food. *Mathilda: How about you do al little work for that food? *Allison: Clean my stuff from the living room? *Mathilda: Indeed - and while you do that, I'll finish dinner. *Mathilda: It's your favorite - browned butter pancakes with blueberries! *Allison: YES! I guess I'll get started then. *Mathilda starts cooking. *Allison finds all her stuff! *Allison: Mom...? *Allison: Is everything OK? Something smells like it's burning... *Allison: Mom? *Allison: MOM!? *Mathilda made the food burn! The fire spread over the house! *Allison goes to get Mathilda! *Allison: Mom! *Allison: We have to go, mom! *Allison: Please, mom... *The fire spread to the floor, making a trap! *Allison is not fair and cries, goes to hug her mom! *Mathilda's old family home is burned down!